A New Threat
by Scorp Rose Al
Summary: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy have been best friends ever since the started Hogwarts, but when they each receive a letter telling them to travel to the United States to stop a threat even stronger than Voldemort, everything changes. New people enter their life, people who they must unite with in order to take down new and old threats. Formerly, The Evil Returns.
1. The Letter

**For you readers reading the extras, here is the full summary: _What happens when the kids of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Amy Kabra, Carter Kane, and Sadie Stone (hint, hint) meet? Chaos, evil, a little romance, and most of all: humor. Follow Albus Potter, Emily Jackson, Emma Kabra, Charlene Kane, Michael Stone, and their friends on their journey to stop the, the risen Voldemort, Gaea, the new Vesper One, and Apophis. Happy Reading!_**

**Hello everyone! This idea just popped into my head one day, and I had to write it down. The PJO chapter will be next, then the 39 Clues one, and finally, TKC will be last. After these 4 chapters, they will all merge together in Ch. 5- end. The POV for chapters 5-end is secret, but there may be chapters of the parents POV. **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter or Olympus, why would I be writing here? (Oh, yeah, since they will eventually all meet at Olympus, Harry Potter and Olympus are in this chapter. No 39 Clues until Chapter 3)**

**x-X-x**

The Letter

"Dad, come _on_!" came the impatient voice of sixteen-year-old Albus Potter, Harry Potter's youngest son from the door, all set to leave. Albus would be in his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming September. But right now, it was July and Albus' older brother, James, who had just finished at Hogwarts a few weeks ago, was now playing professional Qudditch for the Caerphilly Catapults. The Potters were going to James' first professional game, and Al would do anything to go.

"I just got a letter, and by the looks of it, from the Minister," Harry called to his son from the kitchen, "and besides, we don't have to leave for another half-hour. "Well then, hurry up!" Al called. He was disappointed, but he knew his father's work as Head of the Auror Office was very important.

"Oh no. Oh no. Al, could you get your mother and c'mere?" Harry asked from the other room, sounding worried. Al hesitated before answering. "Okaaaay," he responded awkwardly, "Mum?!"

"Yes, Al, I know, Dad wants to see us. Come on." Ginny said from behind Al, scaring him half to death. "Mum!" he scolded, "Where did you come from?"

"I was upstairs, getting ready," she laughed, "You should've seen the look on your face when I scared you. Dad always made the same face."

They went to the kitchen, and Ginny went right next to her husband and asked, "I can tell something's wrong. What?"

"Gin," Harry started, "and Al, I got an owl from the Minister a few minutes ago and it brings some unfortunate news. Take a look." Harry pulled the letter from his pocket and gave it to Ginny. She took the letter with trembling hands, smoothed it out, and read it quickly.

"Th-th-that is not good," Ginny stuttered after she had finished reading, "That is n-n-not good at all. They're all so young..." She looked like she was about to collapse. "What's not good?" Al asked impatiently. "See for yourself," Harry sighed. Even the Head Auror sounded worried. Al took the letter and read to himself.

_Harry,  
I received word from the American Minister of Magic, Jacob Burten, a few days ago, that there have been massive disappearances of Muggles and Wizards alike, throughout the region of New York City, New York, USA. The American Ministry and our Ministry both suspect Death Eaters. We are both very worried that, worst case scenario, the Death Eaters have found a way to bring back Lord Voldemort and that he has paired with other Dark forces, and are now plotting America's downfall. These other Dark forces are unknown, but Burten suspects that some may know who or what they are. He has heard of you and your triumph over Lord Voldemort 26 years ago and asked for your, along with your friends Ronald and Hermione Weasley, assistance in New York along with some Americans. An owl has been sent to them, also, explain this scenario. I am asking you, too, as Minister, for your help. We also ask for your son, Albus's help. Rose Weasley, daughter of your friends Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy have been required to help, too. (I have lifted the Trace on Rose and Albus and have given them Apparation licenses, so let them use magic, and, if you feel it's appropriate, Apparate. Scorpius is already overage, so there is no Trace to remove or license to give). Burten and I both feel that they will be needed, along with the children of the American agents. Children will most likely have a very positive effect against this threat. After all, you defeated Voldemort at only 17. Lives are at stake just as they were 26 years ago. Please have you and Albus Apparate to the Empire State Building by noon today, July 27, 2024. Burten said that you should both get in the lift and _make sure it's empty_. Insert the enclosed card into the slot on the lift. A button with the number 600 on it will appear. Press it. He said that you will meet the others "at the top", whatever that means. The last thing he told me was that the "other agents" were not Muggles, but not quite wizards either, but he said do not be afraid to use magic in front of them. He said they have things to show you two, too. That was all the instructions he gave me. It seems odd but he said it will make sense eventually. We must be prepared. Darkness has fallen. A war is coming._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shaklebot_

_Kingsley Shaklebot  
Minister of Magic_

_P.S. Even though we have asked for Scorpius Malfoy, we HAVE NOT told his father, due to rivalry between you, Ron, and Hermione._

**x-X-x**

Al smiled at the last part. He knew Harry and Scorp's dad weren't the... erm... best of friends from their time at Hogwarts. He was glad Draco wasn't coming, and he was sure Scorp was, too. Al's smile melted quickly when he saw Ginny's expression, though. She was in shock. "Mum," Al said, while Harry said "Gin," at the same time. "Maybe you should just help Lily finish getting ready then leave for the game. Dad and I can handle ourselves, or Mr. Shaklebot wouldn't have asked for our help," Al finished. He saw that Harry was thinking the same thing. Ginny nodded, gave them her best attempt at a smile, then went upstairs to find Lily, Al's little sister, who would be going into fifth year at Hogwarts in September. As Ginny left, Al saw tears in her eyes. At first, he wanted to comfort her, but decided against it. He knew that Ginny didn't want to talk, or even think, about it.

He blinked back his own tears, then turned to Harry. Of all the questions he could have asked about this, it was, "What time is it?" Harry trembled and checked his watch. "11:10," he said. "Wait, wait, wait. Does this mean I can't go to the game?" Al wasn't really worried before, but now he was. Kingsley knew how much Al wanted to go to the game. If he was preventing him going for a mission, Al knew it must be really bad. Harry nodded. Al was devastated, but he knew better than to put up a fight, especially with the Minister of Magic and Head Auror. He didn't want to go to the US, but at least he didn't have the Trace on him. He wouldn't tun 17 until August 8, so he was happy for the removal of the Trace and an Apparation license. His cousin Rose and best friend Scorpius were coming, so he wouldn't be alone. Except, if he knew (which Al figured he would find out on this mission), Uncle Ron wouldn't approve of his friendship with Scorp, a Slytherin. He didn't know that Rose and Al were friends with Scorpius. Harry, Ginny, and Aunt Hermione knew, approved, and kept the friendship from Uncle Ron. Nobody except Al, Scorpius, Rose, and Aunt Hermione knew about Rose's relationship with Scorpius, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"We better pack. We could be there for awhile." Harry said, changing the subject, "I have a trunk packed in case I have to go on a mission. You, on the other hand, do not.  
After Al had packed, he said good-bye to Ginny and a confused (or maybe Confunded) Lily, and watched them Disapparate.

"So, Dad," Al said to Harry, "if we're going to be in New York City for awhile, where are we staying?"

"Ah, I wondered when you would ask that. _Accio_ _Tent_!" A little, rolled up tent came zooming down the hall, and hit Al in the stomach. "Oi!" he exclaimed, "We're staying in _that_ for who knows how many weeks!?"

"Yep!" Harry responded, waving his wand again, so the tent put itself up, "Climb inside!" Al grumbled, and walked in the flap. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, "Where'd you get this?" The tent was huge on the inside with beds, couches, chairs, and even a stove.  
"Well," explained Harry, smiling, "this was Granddad Weasley's colleague's tent, and apparently, he didn't want it, so he gave it to Granddad Weasley! And when Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione and I went looking for Horcruxes, we sort of, uhhh, took it from the Burrow and this was our 'five-star lodging!' Granddad Weasley eventually found out, and was mad at first but we explained that if we didn't have this us three would be dead from cold and starvation, and Voldemort would be alive, still destroying anyone and anything in sight. So, he was sorry, and let us have it. Now, our most current addition is food! We have enough food in there to feed an army!"  
"That's brilliant!" Al exclaimed, "But where do we put it? The only thing i know about New York is that it's a huge city full of buildings, but no places to put a tent." Harry smiled and explained in an American accent, "Well, y'all, that's not exactly true. When I went there on a mission before I slept, in this very tent, mind you, in a huge park in the City called Central Park. We can set up our tent there and use every single concealment spell we know, and hide ourselves from the Muggles." Al smiled. He knew Harry was great at accents from his Auror training, but never knew he was so good at mimicking an American, "Brilliant!" he said. Harry smiled and checked his watch. "It's almost noon. Should we get going?" he said. Al sighed and nodded, "Oh!" he said, "Dad, d'you have that card for the lift." Harry rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" Al giggled, then hated himself for it. _Only girls giggle_, he scolded himself.  
"If you would take my arm," Harry said to Al. He took it and they Disapparated with a small _pop_.

**x-X-x**

**So, everyone, this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but ****please, put it in a nice way. No flames, please! Review, review, review! Cheerio! Oh, for you readers who are reading the full story, chapter 2 will be up shortly. I'm almost done writing it! The name for this chapter is "A Day of Changes." Chapter 2 IS NOW UP! So if you want more of this story, you'll have to go to the FULL STORY if you're not already reading it!**

**RMaNC **


	2. A Day of Changes

**Hello folks! Not much to say today but: This is not supposed to be in first person. I'm finding myself writing 'I' so much more than 'she' so bear with me. I think it's because I just finished writing a historical fiction story for school, and I made that in first person. If you see an 'I' where it's not supposed to be I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. That brings me to the fact that I need a beta as of 3/3/13. Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer- Just because I'm writing a story about it, PJO is still the exclusive property of Mr. Riordan.**

**RMaNC**

**x-X-x**

A Day of Changes

Today was a day of changes for fifteen-year-old Emily. Emily Jackson always woke up at five every morning, always feeling horrible. Today, though, was different. Emily felt like she could run four miles without breaking a sweat. Maybe it's Mom and Dad's blood finally shining through, she thought. Emily had always liked the crack of dawn if she wasn't feeling awful (which was pretty much every day). It was sorta okay that Emily liked this time of day, since that's when you had to run a mile at Camp Half-Blood and she loved it. Except she was terrible at running more than a hundred yards. Emily was supposed to be at Camp, since it was the middle of July, but her Dad, Percy, thought it would be a nice change if Emily didn't go this summer. He had taken precautions though; every enchantment on the Jackson's apartment were the same as those at Camp, with the exception of the Golden Fleece.

Emily was a loud girl at her _bored_-ing school in Midtown Manhattan. She had many friends, but since they weren't half-bloods, they never had any idea how she was feeling. Emily's hair was jet-black like he father's, but she had inherited her mother, Annabeth's, gray eyes. She had also inherited Annabeth's intelligence, along with Percy's knack for rule-breaking, which made an interesting combo at school. She couldn't really control water yet, like Percy, but she had made the sink explode and drown the awful cat a few years ago. She lived in Midtown, adoring the City and all its might. The sidewalks there were perfect for running on before six in the morning. Emily hoped that one day when she felt good, she could sneak outside and run, since her parents never let her. You know stranger-danger? Well Emily's parents didn't believe in that. They believed in monster-danger. Today was her lucky day. She felt great and was ready to run.

Emily quickly got dressed for running and put on her owl necklace, which, when tapped, transformed into full body armor, a Celestial Bronze sword, and a shield with pictures of her parents' adventures in the Sea of Monsters when they were kids. Emily adored the necklace, ever since she had gotten it from her mother, for her 13th birthday, her mark of becoming a demigod. She went downstairs to the kitchen, expecting it to be empty, as her parents never got up before seven, and found Annabeth cooking waffles with her arm around Percy. _Great_, she thought, _the _one day_ that I feel like I can sneak out and run in the morning because my parents don't let me, they _have_ to be up early._ "Hi, Mom," she yawned, "Hey Dad. Say, you two are never up early. What gives?"  
"Well, first of all: good morning," Percy started, "second: to answer your question, Mom and I have to a meeting with Chiron at five thirty, so we thought it would be nice to make him a housewarming gift." Annabeth nodded in agreement. "Wait," Emily started, "Chiron's coming here? And why so early?" Annabeth and Percy both chuckled, "To answer your questions: yeah and we have no idea," Annabeth stated, "Do you want to help us get ready? He should be here any minute." Emily grumbled, "Sure," she said sarcastically. "Then let's get going," Percy smiled, "Maybe you could help me pick up in the living room while Mom makes breakfast." _Parents_, Emily thought before following Percy to go pick up in the living room.

As soon as she finished folding the blankets, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" she called. She threw the door open and found Chiron there in wheelchair form. "Hi, Chiron." she said. "Hello, child. We missed you at Camp this summer." Emily grumbled, but put on a smile when she saw Chiron staring at her, "Oh, um... Mom and Dad are probably in the living room. Let's go." Chiron followed her in his motorized wheelchair into the living room where Percy and Annabeth were waiting. "Percy, Annabeth, how nice to see you! I thought you forgot about me!" Chiron laughed. "That'd be impossible," Annabeth said, while giving him a hug. "Oh! Uh... Emily," Percy said, "Maybe you could go to your room while we talk?" Emily opened my mouth to complain, but Chiron beat me to it, "No, Percy. I wish Emily to hear this." She made a mental note to thank Chiron later.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Annabeth said. "Well, first of all, I don't know everything, so what I'm telling you is all I know, so asking questions is pointless. Second of all, I'm here at this ungodly hour today, not because I have someplace to be, but you three do." He nodded at all three of us, and Emily was confused. _Nobody told me I was going anywhere today_, she thought. Annabeth must have been just as confused because she said, "We're not-,"

"Bup, bup, bup. Remember, no questions." Chiron's expression suddenly turned solemn, "Now, down to business. I received a Iris message from Zeus asking me to tell you to go to Olympus at 7 o' clock, today, July twenty seventh. He said that Gaea was stirring again and had partnered with other evils to bring down America, then the world." Here, Chiron paused. Percy was shaking and clutching his knee where he had been clawed by an Earthborn in the Giant War. Annabeth looked like she was going to pass out. "I would advise that you bring some extra clothes; you might be fighting them awhile. He said that there will be 'others' coming up to Olympus, who are not demigods, but not quite mortals, so Olympus is open to them. Zeus said that these 'others' were the opponents of Gaea's partners. I was shocked, but Zeus said it will make sense. The last thing he said to me was, 'Tell them not to be afraid to use your powers in front of the mortals for the tests.' Oh, I almost forgot. He said to bring Emily with you. There is a task that only she and a few others who were coming could complete."

Emily's heart leapt. She had never been to Olympus because her parents said it was "too dangerous." She was eager to hear Chiron continue, but he didn't. Now that Emily saw her parents' terrified she became beyond terrified because her parents were scared. They had faced more than Emily ever would, so, if they were worried, Emily was super-duper-uper terrified.

"I can see in all of your eyes, that you wish for me to leave you three alone," Chiron sighed, "so I suspect I must. Remember 7 o'clock!" With that, he waved his hand and disappeared in ripple of mist.

"So we better get packing, right?" Emily said, amazed that she had enough strength to talk while she was ten times as afraid as her parents. "Um...y-y-eah," Percy stuttered in response, still shaking, "E-e-emily, g-g-go upstairs and st-st-start p-p-packing. I'll c-c-come help after I pack m-m-mine and Mom's things."

Once the three had finished packing, they climbed into a taxi, with Annabeth still green and Percy still shaking. "Where to, sir?" the driver asked Percy. "Uh, Th-th-the E-e-em-"

"The Empire State Building!" Emily blurted. Oddly, even though she was the most scared on the inside of the three, she seemed to be not at all scared on the outside.

The driver nodded and they set off towards Olympus.

**x-X-x**

**So, how'd you like it? You know the drill. Step one: review. Step two: review. Step three: REVIEW! I'm glad we got that down. I got a review (on one of the extras) saying, _"Good story. This is supposed to be in the crossover section, though. -_-"_ I agree with them, but I put the extras on the normal section so everyone who read TKC, HP, PJO, and The 39 Clues knew about this fic. This is also on the crossover section, though. I got a similar review that asked if I would take down the extras because they were just an announcement. The answer is YES, but only if I get a lot of people reading the Full Story of THE EVIL RETURNS.**

**One more thing: To those of you who don't know what the heck I mean when I say extras, I mean the other fics that I posted in the Harry Potter & Kane Chronicles Xover section, Harry Potter & Percy Jackson Xover section, Percy Jackson & Kane Chronicles Xover section, 39 Clues & Kane Chronicles Xover section, Percy Jackson & 39 Clues Xover section, 39 Clues NORMAL section, Harry Potter NORMAL section, Kane Chronicles NORMAL section, and Percy Jackson NORMAL section. All these extras were exactly the same. They had the first chapter ONLY in them, along with where to find the Full Story if they liked Ch. 1. These extras were announcements directing them HERE to the Full Story!**

**Thanks for reading!  
RMaNC**


	3. Those Filthy Americans

**Disclaimer- Everything you recognize belongs to Scholastic except Olympus (Rick Riordan) and Emma, Melanie, and Parker all belong to me.**

**x-X-x**

Those Filthy Americans

_No_, thought sixteen-year-old Emma Kabra, _I am _not_ going to visit those filthy Americans, no matter what Mum and Dad think. I am a Kabra, and so is Dad. Why doesn't he take my side for once?_  
She scowled. Emma was beginning to sound like her late Aunt Natalie. Aunt Natalie, from her father Ian's stories, was an absolutely obsessed with fashion and money, but could shoot a pistol without hesitation. Emma was thinking about her trip to New York City. She lived in London, despite her mother Amy's protests. Emma had grown found of London, living there all her life. She had only been to America once, to meet her Uncle Dan in Attleboro, Massachusetts, (and didn't like it one bit. Now, in the middle of July, it had to be ten times worse.) but had never been to New York City. Emma dreaded going there because of the messiness and all the peasants. She made a face.

She had to go to New York because Uncle Dan, the new head of the Madrigals and of the Cahills, received footage from Cahill agents around the New York City region, saying that there have been reported Vesper attacks around that area caused by the new Vesper One.

He had contacted Amy and Ian immediately, telling them that an anonymous Cahill agent had given him the best instructions on what to do. This anonymous agent had said to stick card that he had given them into the lift at he Empire State Building by noon today, July 24. According to him, a button with the number '600' on it will appear. He said press it. Then Emma was dragged into this mess because apparently, this anonymous Cahill said Emma had to go because there was something only she could do. When Uncle Dan first received these instructions, he thought they sounded a bit far-fetched, but it made more sense than some of the other advice he had gotten.

Amy and Ian didn't want to go, nor did they want Emma to go. From Ian's stories, the Vespers had taken the lives of Amy's boyfriend, Evan, and Aunt Natalie, Ian's sister. Amy and Ian didn't want their only child to get involved with the Vespers and neither did Emma. The Vespers were terrifying, and only a few people had barely escaped that mountain in Washington. Once Uncle Dan had made up his mind, though, there was no arguing with him. Now, Emma was getting ready to leave, because her parents had reluctantly gave in to Uncle Dan. Her servants had packed her bags ages ago, but she was still trying to get her reddish hair out of her face. When she finally got it, several grumbles later, she came down to find Amy crying in Ian's arms. "Mum?" Emma said, "What's wrong?" Amy looked up and sobbed, "W-w-well you're s-s-so young and h-h-have never b-b-been to New York and I've only b-b-been there once, and t-t-that was when the world was a-a-about to be d-d-destroyed and-"

"It's alright, love," Ian assured her, "How about we get going?" That just made Amy sob even harder, but she nodded and followed Ian and Emma out to the Kabra runway. "Parker!" Ian barked, "Where's the plane?"

"Over here, sir," Parker trembled. Emma had never seen the plane before, so she was amazed at how big it was. "Good morning Mr. Kabra, Mrs. Kabra, and Ms. Kabra," said a flight attendant way too cheerfully. Ian clenched his teeth. "Don't. Call. Her. Mrs. Kabra," he scowled. "But I thought-" the flight attendant started. "She is my wife, but you also called Isabel," Ian said the name with udder disgust, "that. And I do not want Ames to be compared with her." The attendant looked shocked, "Yes sir, sorry sir. I assume this is your first time on this plane, Ms. Kabra?" Emma nodded, "Call me Emma," she said. "Well then welcome Emma! I'm Melanie, and I'm sure you'll meet many other people today. Climb aboard!" And just like that, Amy, Ian, and Emma were flying to New York.

**x-X-x**

**Sorry I took so long to update and it was so short, I was really busy. Review!**

**RMaNC**


	4. Disagreeing with a Cactus

**Disclaimer- Seriously? All right, I'll do it quick: IdontwnanythingexceptCharleneandMike**

**x-X-x**

Disagreeing with a Cactus

The Stone family was boarding flight 295 to Dallas, Texas to see their cousins. Translation: Seventeen-year-old Michael Stone had been dying to go to his cousin's flat, especially since he hated London, so, of course he had to live there. This was the first time he had ever left England, so it was a big step in his life. Mike had only met his cousin, Charlene, on the one occasion that she, Aunt Zia, and Uncle Carter had come to London for Easter when Mike was ten. He had always looked up to his eighteen-year-old cousin, and they got along great.

When Mike, his father, Walt, and his mother, Sadie got on the plane, Mike knew it was going to be a short and interesting ride. He was half right. The ride did feel short to him, but it was very boring, flying coach. Mike was a little taller than normal, with Sadie's blue eyes and Walt's condition, and, as his parents put it, Walt's dashing good looks.  
Mike could get arrogant at times, but it dissolved quickly. He had Sadie's sarcastic sense of humor mixed with Walt's seriousness. So he could start out as annoyingly funny (which was the best kind of funny in his opinion), then go to very serious in the span of half a second. Mike didn't really have any friends at school, so he texted Charlene a lot.  
When the plane landed July 24, 2024, 14 hours later, Mike rushed out of his seat with his parents close behind him. 45 minutes later, they were exiting the airport and driving to the Kanes house. "Ready to see your cousin, Mike?" Walt asked. He nodded eagerly. Sadie opened the door and found Uncle Carter arguing with a little potted cactus.

**x-X-x**

"Brother, dear," Sadie said, trying to hold a laugh, "Are you and your cactus having a disagreement?" Uncle Carter jumped. He hadn't seen them come in. "Oh, uhhh... it's not..." he stuttered, sounding worried, "it's uhh...-"

"Uncle Carter, do you know where Charlene is?" Mike interrupted. "Upstairs in her bedroom, second door on the left," he responded, "but could you get Aunt Zia to c'mere first?"

"Sure," Mike said. He gave Uncle Carter a quick hug and went to find Aunt Zia. She was in the kitchen, pulling cookies out of the oven. "Mike!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a hug, "I didn't here you come in. Are your parents here?" Mike thought that was an odd question, seeing as he didn't get one ounce of freedom anywhere he went. "Nor did Uncle Carter," he chuckled, "Mum scared him out of his mind when we got here." Aunt Zia smiled, "Yeah, she can be terrifying at times."

"Oh," Mike said, remembering why he had came in here, "Uncle Carter needs you. You better get there quick; he's arguing with a cactus and they just might strangle each other." She frowned unexpectedly, "I better go see what's wrong. It's been happening a lot ever since..." Her voice trailed off. "Never mind. Would you like a cookie?"  
"Sure," Mike said, taking a cookie, "Mmm! These are brilliant!"

"Thanks. I'd better go see what's wrong." Aunt Zia piled the cookies onto a plate and left the room, plate in hand.

Mike turned around eagerly and ran up the stairs to greet his best friend. When he arrived at her bedroom, it sunk in. He was really _here_, in America, at his cousin's flat, where he had always wanted to go.

Mike was thinking about all this as he knocked on the door. "Come in," came Charlene's voice from inside. He stepped in to an array of green and silver, quite unexpected. Mike had always thought of Charlene as a purple kind of person, but she wasn't. _Well this is a day of discoveries,_ he thought, Aunt Zia makes cookies, Charlene's room looks like an Irish pub, and Uncle Carter argues with cactuses on a daily basis.

"You again," she said before pulling him into a hug. "Hi, so what do you w-" Mike started. "Charlene! Mike! Could you come down here?" We have something to tell you!" called Sadie from the sitting room. Mike scowled, "Bloody brilliant!" he said fiercely under his breath, "Can it wait?" he called back downstairs. "No, it's urgent!" She sounded worried. "Fine, be right down," Charlene called back, "Race ya, Mike. First one to the living room, or, in your case, _sitting_ room." Mike nodded energetically. "On our marks, get set, GO!" he said. They both took of at once, speeding towards the sitting room. Mike was winning, but at the last second, Charlene came up behind him, passed him, a made it to the sitting room first. "Why are you two running?" Aunt Zia asked. "What you usually run for: a race," Charlene replied, "I won. Didn't I, Mike?"

"I live in London, I don't get a lot of running practice!" he protested. "So, waking up at 5 every morning and running around town doesn't qualify as 'a lot of running practice'? Just checking," laughed Walt. Mike scowled, "Fine. You won." Charlene smiled in triumph.  
"So I called you all down here because we have a problem," the cactus said, "a big one." The kids jumped. "Horus?" Mike guessed. "How did you know?" Horus inquired, "I was going to put on a spectacular light show with fireworks, lasers, and music that spelled out my name. Now it's ruined!"

"None of the other gods, except maybe Bast would say: a big one," Mike said, "so work on your entrance lines." Charlene frowned, "Didn't you say, Lord Horus, that there was a big problem?"

"Lord Horus, I like that! Yes, Apophis is rising again." Judging from the slight shudder that passed over the adults, Horus had told them. "But how?" Charlene asked, "I thought Dad and Aunt Sadie destroyed his shadow and banished him to the deepest layers of the Duat? Don't give me a long answer; I don't want a history lesson from a cactus."  
"Fine," the cactus said, "Apophis' minions went down carefully to where the other four aspects of his soul were, and began crafting him a new shadow. The minions were killed in the process, but it worked. Apophis is breaking through to your world as we speak."  
"Here comes the worst part," Aunt Zia said just before burying herself in Uncle Carter's neck. "Now, I have been talking with some _others_-I won't tell you who they are, except that their enemies are rising again and have partnered with Apophis. You'll meet them soon enough," Horus started, "We have decided that Carter Kane, Sadie Stone, Charlene Kane, and Michael Stone shall be our team to go meet with the others and stop Apophis and the other forces of evil." Mike wasn't really fazed by that, and by the looks on Charlene's face, she wasn't either. "When are we going?" Mike asked. "Ten minutes," the cactus replied, "you'll be there by noon."

"Uh, where?" Charlene asked. "The Empire State Building, New York City, 600th floor. The mortal Empire State Building only has 102 floors, but using the card I'll give you, you can go to the 600th." Horus replied, "Anything else?"

"Uh, yeah," Mike said, "If we're leaving in a miraculous _ten minutes_, then how do we pack?"

"Good point. I'll take care of that," Horus said. A second later four suitcases appeared out of nowhere. "You'll be staying in Central Park, as I put a tent in there. Holy Horus, you have to go! For those of you who have not traveled Horus Hawklines you may experience nausea, headaches or vomiting. Please stay still while traveling with your eyes closed and have a nice flight!" A portal opened up in the middle of the room. Mike, Charlene, Sadie, and Uncle Carter were pulled inside the portal. The world turned upside down everything went black.

**x-X-x**

**Just to clarify: Al (of course) knows about magic, Voldemort and Horcruxes, Emily knows about the gods and demigods, Emma. Knows about the bloody history off the Cahills and Vespers, and Charlene and Mike know about the Egyptian gods and magic. Sorry all the chapters are so short and I took so long to update. Starting chapter 6, chapters will get longer and be updated quicker as there's more action in chapters 6- end.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**RMaNC**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi everyone! Few announcements. I changed my Pen name from Rose Malfoy and Natalie Cahill to Scorp Rose Al. It sounded better. Also, I might be a little slower updating, because I found quite a few mistakes. Once I get the next chapter up, I would suggest reading the story from the beginning, as there will be some changes. I won't post my new chapter until the mistakes in ch. 1-4 are corrected. Please, don't be afraid to point out errors in a review. I would love to fix them. I'm having a little contest. I don't really like the title or summary of this story. Review, and tell me your suggestion for the name And give a summary. Winner will get their name mentioned in the story, the title and summary will be changed to your suggestion, and maybe some thing else... One last thing: Any type of review, love, suggestions, criticism (not flames), etc. ****is love. Suggestions are encouraged. Thanks!**

**SRA**


End file.
